The Gap
by Saiduck
Summary: "Since the war ended, those two sure have gotten close." Shikamaru said to the Blonde next to him. "Yeah,Sasuke spends most of his spare time with her. He wants to make everything up to her." Naruto replied. "I hope he knows what he's in for." Shikamaru said then walked away stretching and yawning.(Filling in the gap between the end of the Fourth Shinobi War and Sasuke's departure)
1. Home Sweet Konoha

The gap

Hey guys I had a rough day today and had this good idea for a SasuSaku so I decided to jot it down and post it since writing makes me feel happy. Again I'm sorry for those of you waiting for the SaiSaku I haven't updated in a while. I kinda hit a wall and need a lot of time to gather my thoughts with that one. I have the ending planned out but not the middle. During Christmas break I promise to Kami I'll update an extremely long chapter for you guys. But for now enjoy the SasuSaku.

* * *

><p>I do not own le Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>"You are so much trouble… stupid." Sakura said as tears fell down her cheeks. She tried her best to choke them back but all the emotions she was feeling after Sasuke's sincere apology broke through a barrier she created to try and trap them back. Sasuke and Naruto smiled at her. Kakashi looked down at his students and admired the heartwarming moment that was being held by his students.<p>

_Their finally back. After different paths of life mislead one, he is back and Naruto and Sakura can rest easy that they have the one person they held dear in their lives back. _He had a flashback on when they were kids and Naruto pulled a prank on him. He felt this warm feeling in his chest. He knew that the scene in front of him was going to hit a nerve. He pulled his mask to cover the eye that used to have his sharingan.

"They finally returned" he said in a volume only he could hear.

Once Sakura finished healing Sasuke and Naruto's hands they both knew what to do next. They released the genjustu to free everyone.

Since the war was one by Naruto and the rest of team 7 the rest of the shinobi that were involved in the war went home to celebrate life and love. All of the shinobi from Konoha gathered up to leave altogether as a convoy. A few hundred people walked behind the leaders of the convoy which was Tsunade, Kakashi which had Gai on his back, Sai, Gai's two students, and the rookie nine including the Uchiha who was practically glued to Naruto. They traveled a long way an finally they saw what they all wanted to see. Those gates that made everyone say "I'm finally home." They walked through the village and everyone dispersed in search of their families to show them that they were alive and that everything will be okay from now on. The ones that stuck together were Tsunade and Team 7. Gai was carried off by lee to be taken to the Konoha hospital. Tsunade and the other four walked up the tower and she opened the door to her office room. A sense of relief flowed through her.

"It's good to be back home." She said as she sat in her chair.

"I'm pretty sure you all are tired but we have some things to discuss." She said in a serious tone.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so…" She tapped her finger on the desk. She couldn't concentrate. She reached under her desk and pulled out a Sake bottle and began to drink from it.

They all had sweat drop from their faces seeing that she was already drinking.

She put the Sake bottle down. "Ohhhhh, that feels great!"

"Uchiha, I'll give you grace because Kakashi told me what happened. Don't mess anything up. My name will be on the line if you do. And I'll tell that little knucklehead to knock some sense into you again. Got it?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Good." She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a keyring with a key and a piece of paper attach to it.

"Here." She tossed the key at Sasuke.

Sasuke with cat-like reflexes caught the key.

"That's an apartment for you to live in be it temporary or permanent. Whatever." She took another swig of sake.

"Sakura. Do you know where the Green Leaf apartments are right?"

"Yes mam!" She answered as if her name was called out by a colonel.

"Take Uchiha around. Naruto, join if you want to. I need to talk to Kakashi alone."

The three walked out of the office and into the streets. They walked for several minutes talking well, Naruto and Sakura were talking. Sasuke was in between them having a small smirk on his face. Naruto then stopped talking when a certain scent met his nose. He took in a big wiff. He knew that smell anywhere. It was Ichiraku's.

"Uh guys, I would stick around but I have something important to attend to." He rubbed his neck.

"Go to your Ramen, you deserve to engorge yourself on it." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you! Bye guys!"

"He disappeared pretty fast."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

They continued to walk in silence. Until they reached their destination.

"Well, here you go." The apartment number should be on the paper latched onto the keyring."

She turned around to walk away "I'll see you la-" she stopped mid-sentence when she felt a hand slightly grab her wrist. She turned around to see Sasuke.

"Don't go" he said in a soft tone.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat at the phrase that came out of his mouth.

_Don't go?_

* * *

><p>So there is chapter one. Pretty short I know. Gomenasai. :c I'll update this one in a few days. I want to start another one tomorrow before the idea flows out of my head forever. Thanks for reading! Oh and if you read my other SasuSaku story Souvenirs you see how Sakura calls Sasuke stupid. I made her use it as a cute nickname for him which goes bcak to chapter 699 so it has meaning when she calls him that. Okay enough with the blabbering. Goooodbye!<p> 


	2. Weird Uchiha,Stupid Girl

Frantic

Hey Saiduck here with the next chappie of The Gap. I don't wasn't to take to much of your time so let us get started.

Me no own da Naruto.

Sakura was caught off guard by Sasuke's action and words. Her body registered his touch and in insinuated a slight blush on her cheeks. Her heart was pumping full speed and her innards began to twist making her stomach feel uncomfortable.

_What do I do he's asking me to stay with him. Do I stay or go. A whole flood of thought began to overpower her main thought. Stay with him and make him regret he ever left Konoha, Cha! One voice spoke out. Make a move on him. Another spoke out. Several other thoughts made their voices be heard. Her brain was overstimulated from battling itself. _

Sakura was silent for a while. Sasuke got closer to her still holding on to her wrist. The sudden closeness made her snap out of her brain battle. She freaked out at the proximity of his face to hers there was a foot distance from each other.

"Sakura.."

"Uhhh, I'm really, really sorry but I ne-need to go home and. F-feed my rabbit."

_What the hell? Rabbit? That's the best you could come up with. The main voice pointed out. Hey, you're the one that's freaking out over him. I'm just covering you ass. _

Sasuke was confused to her reaction. He was most certain she did not have a rabbit and why did she freak out. He turned to face the apartment and made his way to the door and then brought out the key and entered.

Sakura entered her apartment and took off her boots. She sighed of relief from having her feet free. She wiggled her toes and tied her hair back. "I'm home."

No one responded to her call. Of course no one did. She lived by herself. A few weeks before she headed off to war she moved out of her parents' home and got an apartment for herself. She was in real need for a shower. She made her way to her shower while leaving a trail of clothing along the way. She turned the knob of the shower and slipped in.

_Yessss, there's nothing better than coming home and taking a hot shower. _She felt as the hot water droplets slide down her skin.

_Crap, I knew I was forgetting something. _She raised her right arm to her messy bun and pulled the hair band and put it on the shower rack. She slipped her head under the shower head her short voluminous hair turned wet and flat.

_Why did Sasuke want me to stay? He would always prefer solitude to being around anyone. Strange. _

She reached for her strawberry scented hair and opened it and took a wiff of it. _Now time for the body cleaning of a lifetime. _

Sasuke came out of the shower. With a towels around his waist. His apartment was furnished and had cooking appliances and even towels it just didn't have what he needed. Soap. He would just be cleaning himself with pure water. He made a mental note to buy hygiene products when he had the chance. He looked at the set of clothing he had. It was stained with dirt blood and sweat. It reeked and also had tears in it. He had to wear it to go out and buy more clothing. He sighed and was about to take of his towel to change into his clothes when he heard a knock at his door. He walked up to the door and opened it still in his towel, He didn't really care.

Sakura was looking away from the door and turned around to see Uchiha in only a towel. Heat instantly rose to her cheek.

Sasuke eyed the bag she was carrying. Sakura looked away from the door and began to speak.

"I was in the shower and saw my dirty stained clothes on the floor and remembered that you didn't have anything so I stopped by my parents and got some of my dad's clothing for you to wear meanwhile. All he had were kimonos so I apologize but it was the best I could get for you in short noticed she raised her arm holding the bag.

He looked at her. And raised up his to grasp the bag. Sakura drew her hand back rapidly at the contact of his hand touching hers.

She made eye contact with him.

"Well, there you go. I'll be leavei-" Her stomach growled.

"You're hungry?"

"Yes. My parents offered me to stay and eat but I left in a hurry to give you the clothing. I knew that you wouldn't like wearing the dirty torn clothes that you came here with."

"I'm hungry too." He shifted the bag to the other hand. "You want to go see if Naruto is still at Ichirakus's?"

"Uh-uh yeah sure. I'm in the mood for some ramen."

"I'm going to change. Do you want to come inside?"

"If you wouldn't mind me."

"Hn." He walked into the house and left the door open for her to follow him. She walked behind the Uchiha and closed his front door. She turned around to see his posterior view as he walked towards the bedroom to change. Her checks burst with heat the sight of seeing his trapezius and tricepular muscles flex and relax as he walked. She shook her head. And sat down in a living room chair. In a matter of a few minutes Sasuke walked out of the room with a dark blue kimono. He was tightening it around him waist to make it fit for him. Sakura saw him struggling.

"Hold on, let me get it." She stood up and walked over to him. She shifted it the sash and readjusted it to Sasuke's body. He looked down at her short form. From his point of view all he could see was pink hair. He moved his body to her tugs and pushes while adjusting it. He caught a wiff of her hair. He like the scent.

_Strawberries._

"There. I have a lot of experienced fixing it by watching my mother do it for my dad when I was younger." She walked away from him. "Shall we get going?"

"Hn." He responded.

She opened the door and stood on the other side waiting for him to lock the door. They walked down the streets of Konoha, both were silent the only noises coming from them were the scuffing of their shoes making impact with the dirt floor. Sure they both had thousands of questions to ask each other. Well Sakura had thousands Sasuke had a couple but even at that. No words were spoken. Sakura knew that it was a waste of breath to start a conversation if the only reply would be silence or a "hn." She was kind of tired to waste breath on that. Hopefully she would do it when she was fully rested."

They arrived at the little Ramen shop and moved aside the flap to come inside. They both looked around for blonde spikey hair but could not find it. Sakura sighed.

"Naruto or no Naruto, I'm going to eat something." she sat down on a stool.

Sasuke sat next to an empty seat beside her.

They both ordered their food and ate with Sakura saying a couple of words in between to acknowledge that he was there. They were halfway through their meal when Sai walked in and Sat to the other side of Sakura. She noticed him when he sat next to her.

"Eating out?" She asked him.

"Yes, I wasn't really good on energy to make dinner for myself."

She smiled. "Same here. It draining just walking over here."

Sai ordered his food. Then Sakura remembered something.

"Sai, have you seen Naruto? I thought that he would be here but I was wrong."

"Yes, I saw him walking on the left side of town. I seemed as if he was walking towards the Hyuuga manor."

"I wonder why, he's going over there?"

"My guess would be Hinata."

"That is true."

Sasuke watched as Sai and Sakura talked to each other without hesitation or silence emerging between sentences. His stand in was good at making a conversation with her. He seem different than he was the last time he saw him. He seemed more awkward and less in tune with others around him but know he was making small talk with her. His stand in outdid him socially. He had been alone for too long to know how to interact with other humans without there being a goal at the end of the conversation.

Sakura bonked Sai on the head. "I am not fat!"

Sasuke had a slightly noticeable smile on his face when he saw her clobber his head with her fist. Sai then apologized for what he called her and they continued to talk. They both finished eating their meals and the Sai stood up and paid for his meal. He then turned to Sakura.

"Do you wish for me to accompany you on your way home? It's dark outside."

"No, I'm fine walking home by myself. "

"Then what about him?" He pointed to Sasuke.

"Oh, yeah.' She honestly forgot that Sasuke was there because she was deep into a conversation with Sai that she forgot who she came there with. "I guess he could take me if he wants. It doesn't really matter."

Sai nodded and took off into the night. Sakura stood out of her chair, as did Sasuke. Sakura reached into pocket and pulled out a bundle of money. "I got it." She was about to place the money on the table but someone else's money was placed on the table. She looked up.

"Where do you have money from?" She asked confused.

"I have my ways." He said moving the flap and walking away from the ramen shop.

She caught up to him and walked alongside him.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Your home."

"I can walk myself home. You don't have to come with me."

"Hn." He continued to walk.

_He is so stubborn._

Sakura looked up at the sky. "It's weird to know that there's other dimensions and worlds beside ours."

He knew why she said that particular thing. She was referring to the dimension hopping chase Sakura and Obito had looking for him. He looked at her. She was looking at the brightly light up sky. He saw how her bright skin was illuminated by the moons glow.

He wanted to attempted to keep the conversation alive but hesitated on hat to say and a minute had passed by since she had said her remark and that's when he dropped it altogether since it was too late to comment.

She didn't try to say anything else. She just continued to look up at the sky as they walked to her apartment. They arrived at her door.

"Well, I'm here now. Thanks for walking me home. I'm going to sleep as soon as I get in there. I have a lot of things to do tomorrow, I have to go and check some things at the hospital, and pick up some things I ordered for the nurse's station. Need to go and buy food and necessities for my house. I swear I have so much to do tomorrow my head is just getting a headache just thinking about it."

He looked at her silently. She knew he wasn't going to respond so she turned to face her door and took out her key. She jimmied it in and turn the knob. A she walked into the door Sasuke spoke which caught her by surprise.

"I'll help you tomorrow."

She turned around to face him. "You don't have to. Sasuke, I'm capable of doing it myself."

"I'll be here early tomorrow." He replied. "Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight, Sasuke." After saying those words he disappeared.

She closed the door to her house and locked the top lock. She took off her shoes and ,made her way to her bedroom. She looked in her dresser and took out a yellow tank top and some pink short shorts to go to sleep comfortably in. She flung herself on her bed and let out a sigh. She spent the last few minutes awake trying to come up with reasons on why the Uchiha had offer to help her with her pitiful tasks.

_What's going on with him? He's diffffe-diferent. She had her final thought and her eyes closed to get the rest she well needed and deserved. _

The Uchiha stood on his window porch looking at the moon. He had thoughts running through his mind.

_I know that an apology isn't enough. I need to help her. To try and attempt to make up for all that I've done. _He looked down at the Kimono._ She thought of me even when she didn't have to. Why does she do that? Why? Even after everything I've done to her, she still cares for my well-being. She is so stupid. _A faint smile appeared on his handsome face. A cold breeze blew by. He stood up and walked inside, He walked into his bedroom. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes.

Hi! So here is the update on The Gap. Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and comments. I really appreciate them. It's not really long. I apologize. Next update will be at least 3,000 words. Side note: This SasuSaku isn't like my others since I want Sasuke to be more like himself because I want it to seem like this story is actually what happens between 698 and 699 when Sasuke leaves. So yeah. Again thanks for reading my crap. Lol. :D


	3. Chapter 3:Shopping With Uchiha

I do not own Naruto. Please enjoy guys!

* * *

><p>Shopping With Uchiha<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to the sound of knocking on her apartment door. She waited for it to stop and it did, then a minutes later she heard the knocking once again. Now giving up on going back to sleep. She got up from her bed and slowly walked to her door while dragging her feet along the floor. The knock started up again. "I'm coming." She yelled out with slight irritation. She stood before the door and looked around her house. I still seemed dark which meant that the sun had yet to rise.<p>

_Who the hell is waking me up when it's still dark outside? _She huffed.

She opened the door to see Sasuke standing in front of her with a different Kimono from yesterday.

"Sasuke?" She yawned after saying his name. When she yawned her eyes teared up a little bit.

"Morning." He said looking at the pinkette rub her eyes and continuously yawn.

"It's morning?" She said confused. "The sun isn't out yet." Looking at the darkness outside.

"I said I would be here early." He said to her while looking off to the distance at the empty silent street.

"I didn't think you meant this early." She said laughingly.

"I'll come back later." Sasuke began to turn around.

"Wait, it's pointless to go and come back in a while. Do you want to come in?" She asked.

Sasuke looked at her and nodded. She opened the door for him and let him walk inside. She rushed over and fumbled her hands around the wall to look for the light switch. "Aha." She said as she found it and turned it on. "Welcome Sasuke."

Sasuke looked around her apartment from where he was standing. Her house was neat and clean which he somehow expected. He knew that she didn't like to fumble in filth like Naruto. But he thought maybe time had correct Naruto's ways of living in a dirty home.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"Sasuke, would you like some tea?" She said while walking to the kitchen cupboard pulling out one mug and placing it on the counter underneath the cupboard. She looked at the Uchiha and had her hand on another cup in the cupboard waiting for his response. He nodded his head and walked over to her kitchen table and took a seat. Sakura smiled and brought down the cup and placed it next to the other. Then she brought out the kettle and began to boil water. She then took a seat across from him on her square shaped four seater table.

"So, I see you're wearing another of my dad's Kimono's." She said starting a conversation.

"They're comfortable." He said looking at the décor of her kitchen.

"I hope they'd be. That's all my father wears. I don't think I've ever seen him wear any pants." She said then laughed for a few seconds.

He looked at the expression on his face and she was surprised that he didn't have that look of disinterest he had always had when she talked to him about practically anything. But then again that's when they were younger and he was still obsessed with power and revenge. Now his aura had a much calmer feel to it.

"Even though it's very comfortable, I have to buy clothing. I have nothing but these and the clothes I had on during the war."

"Well maybe we could find some clothing while you help me get my things done today."

He nodded his head.

Sakura observed Sasuke. She still wasn't used to seeing him with one arm. It was pretty strange. She wondered if some things were a little more difficult for him to do since he was one arm short of a full set.

He began to speak once again and her thoughts disappeared.

"Sakura may I use your bathroom?" He asked looking at Sakura as she got up from her chair to walk towards the boiling water.

She looked back at him. "Sure, go ahead. There's no need to ask."

"Could you show me where it is?" Sasuke said standing near the entrance of the hallway.

"Oh, how stupid of me. Sorry, I didn't think of that. I'm used to the guys already knowing where it is."

Sasuke was a little shocked to hear how she said that she didn't have to show the guys around. He wondered how often her team mates would stop by and be inside her apartment. He moved the thought aside as he watched Sakura walk along the dark hallway and at the end she turned to the left. He was inches behind her lead. She turned to the left and turned of the bathroom light and turned to look at him.

"Well, there you go." She extended her arm to show Sasuke her bathroom. She turned around and looked at her bathroom. She caught side of her Trail of clothing that she forgot to pick up the day before. She instantly blushed. Sasuke saw her clothing on the floor for a few seconds then she slammed the bathroom with him outside. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I forgot to clean up after I got home yesterday." She yelled desperately through the door.

He thought it was funny how she left a trail of clothing as he did when he arrived in his apartment. He thought it was kind of funny the way she was freaking out when he saw her shirts, shorts, bra and underwear. I was no big deal to him. It was clothing that people needed to wear underneath their regular clothing. He did think that the sea foam green colors of the matching undergarments would complement Sakura's eye color though.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." She kept apologizing to him as she opened the door with her clothes in her arms undergarments tucked inside the shirt and shorts to be out of sight. She was blushing like mad from embarrassment.

He just said. "Hn." But with a playful tone instead of his regular tone.

Sakura rushed across the hall to her bedroom and put her clothes in her dirty hamper. She looked and saw that the sun was beginning to rise in the sky since strips of orange light began to make their way through her bedroom blinds. She walked over to her blinds above the head of her bed and turned the rod to open the blinds and let the orange glowing light seep into every crevice of darkness in her bedroom. She loved it when the color of the sky was orange whether it's be the sunrise or sunset. She thought it's be better if she raised the blinds to let the most light in so she pulled the string and raised the blinds up. She dropped her hands to the side and looked as the sun began to appear in the sky giving the earth its orange tint. The orange hue of light always made her feel warm. It was just one of those colors that always brought her warmth and tranquility. Maybe it was Naruto that made her feel that way about the color. He was the one who always comforted her and whenever she would lose herself he would find what she lost and let her continue life where she stopped.

_That idiot. _She smiled at the thought of her best friend.

She heard footsteps behind her.

"Watching the sun rise calms me." She said.

Sasuke walked to the foot of her bed and stood there silently watching the sun ascend into the sky.

Sakura and Sasuke then heard a loud steam noise. Sakura bolted out of her room and came to the kettle. She took of the lid and then placed a few leaves inside to steep.

Sasuke came into her view and he sat back at the table. She was about to sit down when she heard a knock on her door. She had a confused look on her face but nevertheless went to go and open it. There she saw Sai holding a basket of apples and other fruits.

"Sai, what with the basket?" She asked.

"It's for you." Sai said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

Sasuke could hear their conversation. He was surprised to hear that his stand in came to Sakura's door to give her a gift. He continued to listen to them.

"Why?" She asked with a microscopic blush placed upon her cheeks.

"It's for healing me during the war. I've heard that appreciating a friends actions for you is a way to strengthen a bond." He said.

Sasuke heard that the gift was for appreciation and he thought that was only normal for a comrade to do. Well in a functional level headed team. He wouldn't expect for Suigetsu or any of his old team to bring him fruit for his help to them. Well he rethought that, if any of them would do it would be Karin but it would be because of her infatuation with him and not for any reason more.

"Oh, don't eat it all at once, you'll get fat." Sai said given another fake cheeky grin.

A vein popped. "I WON'T, AND I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'RE JUST ASKING FOR A BEATDOWN WHEN YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO ME."

With the free hand that wasn't holding the basket he brought out a container and handed it to Sakura. She got it from his hands and opened it. Inside were peeled slice apples.

"These sliced apples are a type of symbolism for our friendship. Since you did the same for me when I was in the hospital."

Sasuke was taken back from the previous words. Sai had said that she had peeled and sliced him apples when they were in the hospital. He remembered that when they were genin and he was in the hospital she did the same for him. He also remembered how he got angry and slapped the plate right out of her hands and onto the floor. At the moment that he did his action he didn't care that he rudely threw her kind gesture to the floor. Sasuke began to feel upset remembering that action. When he apologized to Sakura for everything that he did to her, that memory didn't even cross his mind. He only remembered the major things he did to her like putting her in that horrid genjutsu and almost killing her twice. He told himself that he was going to make all his wrong doings right with her but how can he do that if he couldn't even remember that one memory and apologize for it. He sighed and continued to listen to the ones by the door.

"Oh, thank you." Sakura was flatter. She thought that something was up with Sai. She then squinted her eyes at him.

"You're being weird."

"Why?"

"You're being awfully nice."

"I can't be nice to my comrade?"

"You never are, that's why I'm questioning all this."

"I need to talk to you later. For right now I have to go. Tsunade wanted me to see her early today." With that he left.

Sakura was left her door feeling confused but she quickly brushed it aside and brought in the basket of goods and the container of peeled and sliced apples. She closed the door with her foot. She walked towards the table.

Sasuke looked at her as she placed the fruit basket on the table. Sakura looked at the apples in the container. She shrugged her shoulders muttering 'ah what the hell' and began to eat the apple slices. He watched her eat two slices and then she looked at him with her mouth full. She extended her hand with the plate of sliced apples in front of Sasuke. She swallowed the food that she was previously chewing on.

"Do you want some Sasuke?" She asked him bringing her other hand into the container and brought out another apple slice and placed it in her mouth to chew.

Sasuke looked slightly surprised. He stared at the container that was inches from his face. Beside the sound of Sakura's chewing there was silence between the two.

"If you don't ant any. It's okay. You don't have to get s-"

She cut off her own words as she saw his right hand reach into the container and brought out an apple. He put it into his mouth and chewed it. He looked at her and said. "Thank you."

"It's just an apple." She smiled with a slight blush dusted on her cheeks. "There's no need to thank me for it."

She then placed the container in front of him in case he wanted more which he did. She then made her way to the kitchen and poured the tea into the mugs that she brought out earlier. She then made her way back to the table with the two steaming mugs. She placed one in front of Sasuke. He nodded his head once in a way to say thank you. She nodded at him and smiled. They both drank their tea and ate the apple slices in silence.

Once they finished their tea and apples. Sakura went to her room to change her light blue shirt with clouds on it and her beige shorts to her spare shinobi outfit. She wasn't in the mood to wear her other clothing. Sasuke and she went on their way to the hospital. Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the hospital and Sakura walked up to the nurses' station.

"Sakura, I'm so glad to see you!" An older dark haired woman said running to her to give her a hug.

"Hey Aiko, I'm glad to see you too." She hugged her then soon after they pulled away from their hug.

"Um, Aiko did the package that I order before I left arrive?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Aiko stood there trying to remember then she snapped for finger for remembering. "Yes, they are in your office Sakura."

"Alright, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sakura began to walk in the direction of her office with Sasuke trailing behind her.

"Sir I don't think you can be back here." A nurse told Sasuke.

Sakura halted her steps and turned around to see a woman telling Sasuke he couldn't be in that hallway since it was practically for staff only.

Sakura walked back. "It's okay Hana, he's with me." She said smiling at the nurse.

"Oh, okay." The nurse smiled at both of them and walked away.

They continued on their way to her office and stopped in front of the door. Sakura brought out her key ring and put a key into the keyhole and then opened the door.

While Sakura was opening the door Sasuke looked at the name slot underneath the room number.

_Haruno, Sakura Head east wing nursing staff, _he felt proud of how important she was in this hospital. He in a way expected for her to be advanced in her medical career since she was the pupil of Tsunade.

They both entered the room and she went to her desk. Sasuke was looking around her office and she saw her placards that made her certified in different types of healing. Sakura saw the package that she needed and on her desk chair. Before she picked it up she looked around her desk to see if she had any paperwork piled up for her to sort and fill out later. She was surprised to have to none but also happy.

"Yes, no paperwork." She then looked at Sasuke wander around her office looking at her placards.

"Hey Sasuke, could you do me a favor and get that big red book on the shelf next to you?"

Sasuke looked at her when she called his name and then looked at the shelf and got it.

"Could you hold it while we make my way back to my house? I would carry it but this package is pretty heavy." She said while picking up the package from her desk chair.

The dropped off the items at her house and made their way to the center of the village to buy the thing she needed. They entered a shop that sold household items. She led the way and stopped at the isle that sold shampoos and other items similar to it. She looked at the brands and picked the one with a pink bottle with a green label that had strawberries. She opened it and took a wiff of the smell. She sighed happily for that is the smell that she loved. She turned to Sasuke and held the bottle to his nose.

He eyes were giving her a look that said "no" but Sakura did not budge and he smelled it to get it over with. The scent that the shampoo have over was a nice fruity smell. He knew that he would never wear anything that smelled that feminine but he did like the way it smelled on Sakura. He smelled it on her the day before when she assisted him with the Kimono.

"Smells good right?" She asked.

"Hn." He answered then looked at the bottom side of the merchandise rack to look for some shampoo and all that for himself.

Sakura saw that he was looking for a shampoo for himself. She wanted to assist him.

She reached out and got a white colored bottle with a red cap. "This one can be used as a body wash and a shampoo and it doesn't dry out your hair." She opened the cap and smelled it. "And it smells pretty good."

She held it up to his nose and he smelled it right away to her standing there waiting for him to. He liked the smell. It smelled earthy in a way. It reminded him of the scent of pine trees but the smell wasn't as strong.

"You want it?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Okay." She then put it in the basket that she had to put her items in. Sakura went around the store and got some more items and placed them into her basket. Sasuke did the same and got the things he needed for his apartment.

They went up to the register to pay for their things. Before Sakura could bring out her money Sasuke had already handed the man his money. Sakura looked at him and said he didn't have to but he just stayed silent and carried the bags with their items in his right hand since his left was gone and began to walk away. They went to the next store which was a grocery store and Sakura bought a few items. Sasuke carried those bags along with others in his right hand. On their way out they ran into Sakura's parents.

"Sakura."

"Mom, Dad?"

"Did you ever eat after leaving the house? You look so thin, you need to eat more." Sakura's mother nagged.

"Yes mother, I did. I went out for Ramen."

"Sakura Haruno, you know eating that is unhealthy. You should've come back home to eat what I made for dinner." Mebuki scolded.

Sakura just wanted to melt into the floor.

"Hey, I see you rockin' my old Kimono." Kizashi said to Sasuke.

Sasuke was watching Sakura and his mother talk with one another. He had never seen her parents before so this was new to him. When her father spoke to him he was caught off guard.

Sakura's sweat drop when she heard her father.

"Dad nobody says 'rockin''."

"I do." He began to laugh.

Sakura slapped her hand on her face.

"Sakura why don't you introduce us." Sakura's mother said referring to Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Mom, Dad, this is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke brought out his hand to shake hands with her father Kizashi. "Nice to meet you Haruno-san."

Sakura was shocked. She had never seen Sasuke use honorifics with anyone before, not even Kakashi. Sasuke greeted her mother with honorifics and all this just blew her mind.

"Sakura." Her mom snapped her out of her thoughts.

"You should come over for dinner tonight. I'm making you and your dad's favorite dish."

Sakura's mouth water but she controlled it. "Really?"

"Yep, I kept begging her to make it." Her father said. He then looked at Sasuke. "You should tag along with her son." Kizashi said putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Though Sasuke didn't really liked it when others touched him. He seemed fine with Kizashi placing his hand on his shoulder. In a way it felt comforting to him.

"Dad, I'm pretty sure he has other thing to d-"

"I accept your invitation Haruno-San."

"Oh." Sakura said softly.

"So it's settle then, we'll see both of you at six for dinner." Sakura's mother said smiling.

Sakura saw Sasuke nod and she nodded.

The two groups parted ways. Sasuke and Sakura went in search for the clothing store.

Sasuke looked around and couldn't make a decision of what clothing to buy. He had been wearing his past outfit for too long and it seemed strange to him to now find something else.

"Sasuke, do you need help?"

"I don't know what to get."

"Stand up straight and look at me."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because it'll help me, help you."

He stood up straight and looked at her. She scooted back to view all of him.

"hmmmmmmmm…." She said as she thought of something. "Ha, I got it."

She scrambled around the store and picked up pieces of clothing here and there. She knew his sizes in clothing since she was observing him try and pick out clothes.

She came back to him with a shirt, some pants, and a cloak, all different shades of black.

"You like this color right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Got and try it on." She told him and she pointed at the fitting room stall a few feet away from them. He handed her the bags he was carrying then walked into the stall and began to change.

"Oh there you are, I went to your home and the hospital and couldn't find you." A voice called out to her.

"Huh?" She turned around to see Naruto and Shikamaru. "Hey!" She walked towards them. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Well Shikamaru was looking for you first but I tagged along to help him." Naruto said laughing while scratching the back of his neck with his only hand. She wondered if Naruto had a hard time coping with one less arm too. She hoped that soon Tsunade would be able to work on Naruto and Sasuke's prosthetic arms.

"Sakura, tomorrow were having a day of memorial as we bury those that gave their life during the war." Shikamaru told the pinkette.

"Oh. Thank you for the news Shikamaru."

"You're welcome. It will start around 10am."

Sakura nodded her head. Then Sasuke came out of the stall to see for himself how he looked in the mirror that was on the outside of the dressing stall door. Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru looked at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, you look good in that!" Naruto said as he ran over to his friend and stood next to him as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Sasuke smiled a hardly visible smile at his blonde best friend. Sakura slightly blushed at how good the clothes looked on him but her blush soon disappeared and she walked up to the two standing in front of the mirror.

"So do you like how it looks on you? Did you try on the cloak?" She asked.

"You picked it out for him?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded her head.

"It looks good." He said.

"Thank you, Naruto." She said then smiled.

"Hey Naruto, I'm going to find Kakashi." Shikamaru said. "You want to tag along still?"

"Sure Shikamaru." Naruto walked away from Sasuke and Sakura. "See you guys later!" He said to them waving goodbye.

Sakura waved back and Sasuke nodded his head at Naruto.

"So getting what I chose? Or you want me to find something else?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine with this."

"Okay then." She smiled with her eyes closed.

Sasuke changed back into the Kimono while Sakura got another set of that clothing for him. After he got out of the stall. She picked out other clothes for him to lounge around in and some black pants and a shirt for the memorial/burial tomorrow and Sasuke lastly got himself some boxers. He paid for his clothing and Sakura held that bag because he was out of hand to carry bags since he was carrying the groceries and household items that they bought earlier. They walked back to her home.

She opened her door and she put the bag on the table next to the fruit basket. He followed her lead.

She began to put away the items that she got for her home. Sasuke sat in the chair at the kitchen table.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked. "I'm going to make something to eat."

"I'm fine." He replied.

"I know you're hungry." She put a pot on the stove. "I heard your stomach growl on the way here. I'm going to feed you for helping me today."

Sasuke gave up because she was right he was hungry. Sakura had made curry and white rice which Sasuke had ate really enjoyed eating that he had tree servings of it. Sakura was happy that he liked his food and smiled when he silently moved his empty bowl towards her signifying that he wanted more. Sasuke had offered to help her clean up but she said that she felt bad when her guests helped her clean up. Sasuke didn't fight her. Sasuke watched her wash the dishes from the table.

"Your parent's personalities differ from yours." He said breaking the silent that had been present for a while as she began to wipe down the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, my dad is kind of a jokester." She laughed. "And my mom is a little bossy and loud."

"How did you turn out so different?" He asked.

Sakura was amazed at how much Sasuke was talking. And for him initiating the conversation made her more amazed. She guessed that he changed a little the day that Naruto knocked his head on straight.

"I'm not sure. When both of them are together they are constantly laughing at my dads dumb jokes. In a way they still act childish. And in a way I was kind of the adult monitoring their childish behavior."

She rinsed the last dish and turned around. "Why do you ask?"

"I was interested."

She had a slight blush that the Uchiha couldn't see.

"Oh."

Sasuke stood up. "I have to go to my apartment to put away the items that I bought."

"Are you still coming to dinner at my parent's house?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Okay, umm do you want to come over here and we'll walk over there or-"

"I'll come over here." He said picking up his bags that were moved to Sakura's couch while they ate. He began to walk towards her front door. Sakura walked to the door and opened it.

"I'll see you later Sasuke." She said looking up at him.

"Yeah." He said then left.

_Well 'yeah' is better than 'hn' _she said to herself while smiling.

Ever since the fight between Naruto and Sasuke ended her heart felt more at ease. She didn't have the emotional strain of Sasuke causing havoc. There was a lot of accumulated stress lifted off her shoulders once Sasuke said that he was sorry to her because she knew that by hearing those words come out of his mouth that all the physical and emotional pain that Naruto and her put themselves through had meaning and was worth something. She still loved him and she knew that she will never stop loving him. She was still hoping to be the one who makes him happy and in away he wanting closeness between the two gave her the opportunity. She knew not to rush him into a relationship no, she for now wanted to develop their friendship that hadn't been touched for more than 3 years. For now that's all that would make her happy, for her to have a chance to get to know him and mend the tie he severed long ago.

* * *

><p>Sakura heard a knock at her door and opened it. Sasuke was on the other side of the door. He had on the clothes he bought that day. He looked at Sakura once she opened the door. Sakura was wearing a red, short, thigh high dress that had no strap on the left side. She had a red ribbon in her hair where her leaf headband usually went. She had a pair of black flats on her feet. Sasuke looked at her for a while before he said anything. He had never seen her dress like this before and that he knew was because he was never in the village to see this.<p>

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." She said as she stepped out of her house and closed the door.

The arrived at her parent's house and Sakura knocked on the door. Her mother opened the door with her father right next to her.

"Well look at you two all spiffed up. I didn't know you had to charm your food before you ate it." Kizashi said

Mebuki his wife laughed at her husband's dumb joke.

"And it has begun." Sakura said in a low tone that only Sasuke heard.

Sasuke had a small barely visible smile on his face.

"Come in, come in, the food is waiting." Kizashi said laughingly.

Sakura and Sasuke entered the home of her parents. Sasuke had a wondering eyes looking at pictures of Sakura and pictures of her mother and father.

Mebuki saw Sasuke's interest in the photographs.

"If you'd like to see more pictures of Sakura, I'd be glad to bring out the photo album."

Sakura's vein popped.

"MOM! You better not!"

"Oh don't get so mad. You look less pretty when you show that angry face of yours." Mebuki said. "Isn't that right Sasuke."

I felt like a bomb of silence fell upon them once that was said. It was good that her dad broke the silence.

"Son, would you like to have a drink?" He asked Sasuke holding to beers in his hand.

Sakura looked at her father.

"Dad, he's not old enough to drink."

"Nonsense, If you are a man you can drink like one, doesn't matter if your of age or not."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can take on your offer Haruno-San." Sasuke politely declined.

"Alright, more of this good stuff for me then."

They all ate dinner and talked with Sasuke doing the least talking. Sakura would be lowering her head in embarrassment from time to time when her father would say a terrible joke of pun or her mother would say embarrassing stories about her childhood. They finished eating. As Mebuki and Kizashi walked Sakura and Sasuke to the door they began talking about how grateful they were to Tsunade for being Sakura's teacher for a while.

"Mebuki remember when she dragged us outside and she showed us that powerful fist of hers?"

"Yes, I remember. It surprised me how such a small girl could do so much damage to a forest from her fists making slight contact with the ground."

"That was when I barely mastered it. Now the range of destruction is greater." Sakura interjected.

"Oh dear." Mebuki said.

"I feel bad for those poor trees." Her dad began to laugh with his wife soon joining in on his laughter.

Sakura smiled at her parents. They sure were a handful but she wouldn't trade them for any other parents.

Mebuki held open the door. "You two can stay here longer if you want. I can give Sasuke a tour of the house.

"Don't keep them woman. They'll be back over here soon enough." He said leaning playfully on his wife. "Right?" He looked at the two. Sakura nodded her head and from the corner of her eyes she swore that Sasuke also nodded his head.

"Okay, good. Travel home safely." Mebuki said then closed the door.

Sasuke and Sakura began to walk to the direction of her apartment. There was silence for a while.

"Sasuke did you agree with my father when he said that we'd be back again?"

Sasuke was quiet for a while then said. "Yeah."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

It was quiet between them once more.

"I like being around your parents."

His sentence caught her off guard. She had never heard him say anything about his likes just his dislikes. But she then reminded herself that the Sasuke that came back from the fourth shinobi war was different from the Sasuke she knew back in her genin days.

"Why?" she asked.

"They're funny."

"Well at least somebody finds them funny." She said laughingly.

They soon arrived at her door. She opened her door and stepped inside. She looked back at Sasuke. He was about to turn to leave when she called out his name. He looked back at her.

"Thank you for helping me with my errands and coming with me to my parents."

"No problem. I'll see you later Sakura."

"Yeah, later Sasuke." She then closed the door.

Sakura studied her textbook and then readied her clothing for the memorial ceremony that was going to be held tomorrow. She then put herself in bed.

_Today was a good day. I'm happy he's back. I know that Naruto and I will make him happy again just like in my genin days. _She knew that he wasn't really happy throughout their whole genin days but she remembered those days where all three of them enjoyed their company and had fun.

* * *

><p>Sasuke lied in his bed. He thought about how today was. He enjoyed being in the company of Sakura and her family. They gave him a warm feeling that he hadn't felt in a while. IT was the same warm feeling that he felt when he saw Sakura cry as she forgave him for all he did to her and saw Naruto off to the side smiling. Remembering that scene between him and his old team-mates made him smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Years guys. I just finished typing this as it struck 12 in my time zone. I hope you guys like this chapter, I was keeping it for tomorrow but my plans were canceled since my boyfriend was called in to the hospital to work. I updated my other story Complications with emotions so if you want to take a walk on the SaiSaku side there's 49,000 words to keep you entertained for a while. I will update My little Miracle next and after that Love me harder.<strong>

**Please guys Review,Follow and Favorite your support is what drives me to write.**

**Thank you all! And have a goodnight.**


	4. The Dead & The Living

**I do not own Naruto! Important A/N at the bottom please read after story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The sky was dark and rain fell as if it was weeping. It's like the universe knew that today would be the day that the ones living on the earth would weep. Weep for those that had sacrificed their lives in order to maintain the world they have. They all knew that their world wasn't perfect like the one Madara wanted to create but they still defended the world they had. Their reason would be that they wanted to live their lives not as puppets maneuvered from a man up above, they wanted to love at their own will and suffer menial things like a family members death. Those small instances of grief make you feel an internal pain that makes you feel alive and make you appreciate your own life. To live forever sounded like a good idea but everybody would eventually want to be put to rest. Life is appreciated because one day there will be death to come and take away that life so it makes a human value that they are still breathing and, that their heart is still pumping. The world they defended would never be perfect but it could be close to and that was good enough to them. The five great nations were now with peace with each other and it was because of the fear of Madara that made this happened. Current enemies gathered together to take down the common enemy and along the way found out that they were all the same; they would put their lives on the line to save the people of their village, of their nation, of their world.<p>

Sakura stepped out of her apartment. She looked at the gray sky. Besides the sound of the pitter patter of rain the world felt silent solemn. As she walked to where the memorial was planned to be she remembered the face of all the shinobi that came across her operation/healing table that she couldn't save. Her stomach churned. They all must've had family that were now mourning their death whether here in the leaf or the other shinobi villages. She felt guilt sweep over her she know it was out of her hands but she still felt at fault for doing more than her best to save their lives. To people that didn't know her she seemed like a tough woman when it came to accepting the death of patients but at the end of the day she would be the one to remember their faces as they breathed their last breath and closed their eyes seeing the world they were once a part of once more before moving on to the next world. She had experienced a few deaths of patients before the war and they were far apart so she had time to get over it but during the war every 3 out of 4 would die on her and it felt as if knowing that was eating away at her soul. Lately these souls that couldn't be saved by her hands wandered through her mind making her have depression. Whenever she had time to only herself or even when there would be silence she felt the internal pain of guilt for saving the fallen souls. When she was around Sasuke she would hide the feelings of depression to not make him uncomfortable or make him have to ask what was wrong. She'd rather bare it all to herself than make herself weak in front of anybody. Today she felt it as a day of freedom where she could release all the guilt and depression by weeping for the men and women she couldn't save from the grasp of death and weep for their families that were now feeling a part missing in their lives due to the loss of their loved one.

Sasuke saw as Sakura walked past him looking down not making eye contact with one single soul as she passed by him. Today something about her felt different. Sure it must be because of the occasion but even at that her body movement and the aura around her seemed dense and dark he felt as if he stepped near here he couldn't breathe. He followed afterward and she stopped and looked up from the ground when she stood next to Ino. Ino saw the look in her eyes. She had seen it the first time she lost a patient in the hospital. Sakura came to her with those eyes and cried to her friend on how useless she felt that she couldn't save the life of her patient. Ino knew how sensitive Sakura was in this kind of situation due to her caring nature. Ino wasn't in the one to lose too much sleep over a patient she couldn't save because she knew that it was to her best abilities and did all she could but with Sakura she push herself beyond that point and would blame herself for not pushing herself enough to save the patient. Ino brought her hand over to Sakura's and interlaced her fingers with her. Sakura turned to look at her blonde best friend with a clump of tears at the bottom of her eyelid. Ino was also broken on this day, she was mourning the death of her father. The man that taught her to be a tough girl. The one she looked up to and wanted to be so much like. He was gone, she could never feel his caring and loving embrace, and she would never have his guidance. She felt that the world was cruel to take away both her male remodels in a short amount of time but she would soon come to accept it and move one because others that have suffered the same as her have moved on.

"It's not your fault. It was never you fault." Ino said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sakura knew that her friend was referring to her blaming herself for the lives she couldn't save. "I'm sorry Ino." Sakura said trying to help ease the pain her friend felt. Tears began to move down her face.

"That's not your fault either forehead." Ino sniffed as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "I do miss him though."

Sakura quickly moved close to friend. Ino buried her face on her shoulder and began to cry harder than before.

"I know from when I was little that this would happen but now that it's happen, I feel like it was all of a sudden. I didn't have enough time with him. He left too soon." Ino said sobbing between every few words.

"Your father wouldn't want to see his beautiful daughter cry for him. He would want you to smile instead of having those tears run down your face." Sakura had her eyes closed as tears streamed down. She saw as she opened her eyes that Shikamaru was looking straightforward looking off into the distance. She saw a tear slide down his face and clenched his teeth. He brought his fist up to his cheek and wiped the tear away.

Ino's crying soften as Sakura's words hit her. She backed away from Sakura slowly and looked at her pink haired friend.

"You're right." She sniffled. "Dad never liked seeming me cry. He said it would break his heart when he saw me cry." She had a soft smile on her face.

Sakura repeated her friend's actions.

"Sakura, listen to me." Ino said. "Don't beat yourself up over the lives that you couldn't save. You're the most dedicated medic I have ever seen. Don't think about the lives that were lost but the lives that were saved."

Ino always knew how to make her feel better. Her smile got slightly bigger. They hugged again. This time they both smiled. Sakura saw Shikamaru look at them. She extended her hand to him. He had the look in his eyes that said 'that's okay, I'm fine.' Sakura ignored him and yanked his body by his arm towards them. All three of them were hugging.

"I'm glad you two are still alive." Sakura said.

There was a faint smile on Sasuke as he saw the three hug with smiles on their face. He was behind Sakura the whole time as Ino and her interacted and he felt the suffocating aura lift as Ino told her that it wasn't her fault, he felt better knowing that she didn't have that certain dark aura around her anymore. She wasn't the one to expect it from. Ino saw Sasuke's hint of a smile and her smile grew. Naruto saw them as he walked towards them with Hinata and her team. "Can we join in?" Naruto asked.

"Get over here you idiot." Ino said while smiling and extended her hand to the blonde knucklehead.

Naruto and the ones behind him made their way to the group of hugging teenagers. The blonde knucklehead saw Sasuke not joining in and grabbed his arm and brought him along.

"My team is having a hug session without me. Shikamaru never hugs, why am I missing out on this?" Chouji said and ran to them. Shikamaru sighed at his friend's remark and smiled.

"Join in guys." Sakura said smiling at Neji's teammates as they made their way to their friends timidly.

Small smiles appeared on their face. And Tenten and Rock Lee followed behind. A few moments later Ino and Sakura felt the warmth and dampness of the others bodies surrounding them. They 11 of them were quiet and smiling as they were surrounded by their peers.

"Neji would be happy to see all of us like this." Tenten said.

"I'm happy to have met all of you." Lee said.

"What about me?" Sai asked walking up to the group with an ink umbrella in his hand.

"You as well Sai!" Rock Lee said and pulled in Sai to the hug fest his umbrella falling onto the floor splashing into an ink blotch on the green grass.

"Thank you." Sai said. Smiling a legitimate smile which Ino and Naruto saw.

All of them took in the words of their shinobi comrades and continued to smile in silence. Sasuke was at first awkward when his blonde friend brought him to this hug fest. He stared at them hugging and then Naruto gave him a little nudge and he wrapped his arms around the others. He felt that warm feeling again. The one he got last when he spent dinner with Sakura and her parents. The feeling of bonds being created and strengthened being surrounded by comrades.

The memorial lasted two and a half hours as they went down the list of Shinobi that had lost their lives in battle. Each fallen soul had their family member say something about their deceased relative. At the end Tsunade made a speech saying how their deaths were not in vain because they had kept the will of fire alive. Tsunade looked down at the first standing row where her favorite 12 shinobi were. They were the next generation to protect the will of fire and she was proud of them. She smiled while looking at them in which case they all smile back with Sasuke's smile being the least visible. After her speech Tsunade said to go out and celebrate the lives ones that had fallen during war. The 12 of them began to separate and go their separate ways when Lee and Tenten told them to wait. The remaining ten looked at the two.

"Lee and I are throwing a small get together at my apartment with food. We'll hang out in like old times." Tenten said.

Sasuke felt shocked because he didn't know that over his absence that the other teams got so close. In a way he wished he was a part of the close group. He knew that he'd be like Neji and Shikamaru at their gatherings and stay quiet as the others talk and have fun.

Lee nodded his head. "Tenten and I would be most grateful if you came."

"Sure." Ino said and looked at Shikamaru and Chouji who nodded their heads.

"I have to ask my father, but I'm sure he'll allow me." Hinata said.

"We'll go with Hinata." Kiba said with Shino nodding once.

The rest of them looked at the four members of Team 7. Sai looked at Naruto.

"Me and dickless will come too."

Naruto glared at him for a few seconds then looked at Tenten and Lee and nodded his head in agreement.

Sasuke looked away as he felt that all the eyes of the group were now placed on him and Sakura.

"I'll most certainly go Tenten, Lee." Sakura said with a small smile placed on her lips.

"Sasuke, I would like it if you came too." Lee said looking at the raven haired Uchiha that was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone in the group. There was silence in the group for a while and the Uchiha didn't reply. Tenten broke the silence. "We should get going Lee. We have things to do." She said gesturing for him to follow her as she began to walk away from the group. Lee smiled and went in her direction. "Yes." He waved to the group as he stepped a few feet away. "I will see you all soon."

The group of teens went in separate directions leaving Team 7 behind. Naruto walked and stood in front of Sasuke.

"So are you going?" He asked.

"No."

"Why not?!" The blonde asked.

Sasuke didn't reply and began to walk away.

"I have other things to do."

Naruto had an irritated look on his face.

"Naruto, we have to go see Kakashi and Yamato."

Naruto looked at Sai the slight irritation leaving his face. He looked at Sakura. Sakura sighed softly nodded. The blonde and the pale faced ninja soon went out of sight. Sakura saw as Sasuke begin to walk down the street. She picked up the pace and walked beside Sasuke. Sasuke saw as she caught up to him and walked beside him with her hands held behind her back.

"So what do you have to do today that you can't go?" She asked looking forward as she walked beside him.

"No."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know what you're trying to do. No."

"Oh come on. Why don't you come?"

"Hn."

"That's not even a response."

"Are you feeling better?" He asked changing the subject.

"eh." She said thrown off by his sudden interest in her mood.

Sasuke said nothing and kept walking not responding, he wasn't the type to repeat himself. Sakura cocked her head to the side for a second then opened her mouth to speak.

"Yeah, Ino always knows how to make me feel better."

"That's good." He commented after a few seconds had passed by.

"Mhm." She looked at the floor smiling.

"I'm going home. Do you want to come with me?" Sasuke said looking at down at his feet making contact with the sand colored street floor.

Sakura instantly went red hearing this but Sasuke couldn't see since his was still looking at the floor as he walked.

"Uh-uh umm…" _**Say yes you idiot. **_"YES!" She said lifting her head up smiling. _**Too loud. You made us sound desperate. **_Her head dropped and hung low hoping that he wouldn't change his mind by her response.

"Hn." He said as he had a hint of a smile on his lips which was unnoticeable to Sakura.

After a few minutes of walking they stood in front of Sasuke's apartment door. The dark haired nin then opened the door and walked in with Sakura walking in behind him.

"I'm going to go change." Sasuke said walking into the hallway.

Sakura sighed. She should've just said no to coming over because she was still in her soaked clothes and would most likely catch a cold or something worse.

Sasuke walked back out into her sight and she saw as he had a shirt in his hand.

"Here." He said tossing her the shirt and some pants that surely would not fit her.

She seemed confused.

"Change out of your clothes." He said walking in the direction of his kitchen. "You'll get sick staying in that damp clothing."

"Oh okay." She had slight blush on her face. "Could you show me where your bathroom is?"

Sasuke put down a small pot with water on the stove and turned on the gas stove. He silently walked into the hallway and Sakura followed. He stopped halfway.

"To the right." He said and turned around and made his way back to the kitchen.

Sakura stepped into the bathroom and took off her black dress. She had some black shorts underneath her dress which were partially wet as was her bra. Sakura pulled down her black shorts and then put on the shirt that Sasuke gave her. It was pretty big on her the hem of the shirt reaching past her hips. She then slipped on his pants and tried to fins a way to get them to stay but they continued to fall. She then pulled the hair band from her wrist and attempted to wrap the band around the pant excess to keep them up but there was too much of the thick material to wrap around properly. She sighed knowing she was defeated and took off Sasuke's pants. She then picked up her black shorts.

"They're not that wet anyway. It's just my dress." She put them on then folded his pant and her wet dress and kept them separated from each other. She walked out holding her dress in one hand and Sasuke's pants in another.

"Thank you for lending me your clothes Sasuke." She said talking to the Dark haired man who was looking into his refrigerator.

"Did my clothing fit you?" He asked his head still buried in the refrigerator.

"The shirt is a little big on me but its fine. Your pants on the other hand…"

Sasuke closed the fridge door with a carton of eggs in his hand. He looked at Sakura who seem from his point of view to only be wearing his shirt and nothing underneath.

"So you're just wearing my shirt?" He said his eyebrow raised in confusion.

He was surprised but didn't really show it.

"WHAT?" She looked down and saw how it seemed that way to him. She waved her hands in a panic dropping the folded pants and her damp dress onto the floor.

"No, no it's not like that." Her face was as red as a tomato. She grabbed the bottom of the shirt, she was going to raise it to show Sasuke that she was wearing shorts underneath. Sasuke didn't look away as she pulled the shirt up to show her shorts underneath.

"See." She said her face now a pinkish tint. She got her hair band and wrapped it around the excess of the shirt and it stay since the material was a thinner material and there was less of it.

"Do you want me to wash and dry your dress for you?" Sasuke asked.

"If you don't mind." She answered.

Sasuke put the carton of eggs on the counter and walked a couple of steps and squatted down to pick up the clothes that fell out of Sakura's hands during her panic.

Sasuke had both items one in each hand and ascended to a standing a position on his way to standing he looked at Sakura's slender cream colored legs that were mere inches away from his face he caught a slight whiff of her lotion which was cherry blossom scented. He enjoyed the scent for a quick second and went on his way to put her clothes in the washer along with his clothes that he was going to get on his way there.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as he was down on the floor picking up the clothes in front of her. She didn't know why her face felt so warm at his action. She saw him disappear and come back to the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She said walking up to the table and sat down.

Sasuke just nodded his head acknowledging her thanks.

Sasuke made breakfast for the both of them and they ate.

"So did you enjoy my mother's cooking?" She asked breaking the silence that had been present for a while now.

"I liked it."

"My mom would love to hear that. She likes it when Naruto rambles on about how delicious her cooking is."

"He's been at your parent's house for dinner before?"

"Well at the time I was still living there but yeah. Naruto fills my mom's ego so much that she tells me to just marry him so she could be his son in law. Then he grins like an idiot and I have to punch him in the head."

"Hn." He said in a lighter tone.

"Naruto also goes along with my dad's jokes and sets up punch lines for him." She sighs comically.

A knock was then heard. Sasuke got up and opened the door and saw Naruto and Sai standing outside.

"Hey, Is Sakura here?" Naruto asked. "Ino wanted to talk to her. We went to her house and she wasn't there so we came here to see if-"

"She's here."

"Great, can you call her?" Naruto said.

She heard her name and popped up behind Sasuke.

"What's wrong with Ino?" She said concerned walking into the other two's path of sight.

They looked at her baffled.

"Why are you wearing Sasuke's shirt?" Naruto asked a small tinge of pink showing up on his cheeks.

"Huh?" She said totally forgetting she was wearing his shirt. She was about to clarify when Sai opened his mouth to say something.

"I've read this in a book before. The female wears the male's shirt after intercourse to show that she is his property."

Sakura felt her body leave her soul. Sasuke and Naruto paled. Sakura then readied her fist and sent the pale faced artist flying a few feet back.

"THAT WASN'T WHAT HAPPENED YOU IDIOT! MY CLOTHES WERE WET FROM THE RAIN!" She was fuming.

Naruto and Sasuke's paled faces went back to normal.

"I'm going to stop by my house then go to Ino's. I need to change." Sakura took off.

Sai got up and rubbed his cheek as he walked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"You haven't shown me around your new home." Naruto said putting his arm around his best friend's neck.

"Hn." He said looking slightly annoyed and brushed off the blonde's hand.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked home from Ino's after going to see her. Sakura helped her with some deliveries that had to be made that day for the purpose of the people of Konoha visiting the graves of the fallen. The rainy weather had ceased and Sakura walked up the stairs to her apartment and gasped surprisingly seeing Sasuke leaning against the wall near her door.<p>

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said smiling. "Were you looking for me?"

"No. Naruto, Sai and I just finished training for a while on the training grounds and I wanted to see if you were home." He said.

"Oh." She said putting her key into the slot and opening the door. "Did you destroy the forest with your powerful fighting?" She asked teasingly.

"No, we were fighting with only Taijutsu."

"Good, because that Susanoo could destroy all of the forest if you made it." She chuckled.

"It probably could." He said playing into her comment.

They were both now inside her apartment.

"I need to shower. You could stay here if you want. There's food in the fridge and t.v. to watch." She said.

"Okay."

Sakura went into her room and then moved across the hall with an armful of clothes. She soon came out of the restroom in a dress with the same color as her eyes. She saw as Sasuke was reading one of her medical books on her couch. He looked up to see her.

"Was here nothing watch on t.v.?" She asked.

"I'm not really the kind to watch television."

"Oh."

He looked back down and continued reading.

"That's my favorite book." She said. "I like the way it explains the conditions of diseases and some poisons. With that book I was able to make my own antidote to a poison." She said referring to when she helped Kankuro a while back.

"You're talented." He said responding while continuing to read the book.

She slightly blushed.

"Thank you."

"Hn." He replied.

"Tsunade said that soon I'll be able to take the next medical exam making myself a certified doctor."

Sasuke put the book down and looked at her.

"I need to study a lot more though. Tsunade says that this exam is a lot harder than the on I took to become a nurse."

"I'll help you study." Sasuke said as soon as she finished speaking.

Surprised at first she then chuckled. "You don't need to Sasuke. I think I can handle it."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked now registering that she was wearing a dress and was brushing her damp hair.

"I said I would go to Lee and Tenten's get together."

"Oh." He said.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Because I don't want to."

"That's not an actual reason."

"Is there a specific reason?"

"No."

Sakura walked into her kitchen breaking eye contact with him. She looked into her fridge and pulled out and apple from the basket that Sai had given her the previous day.

_Why would Sasuke not want to go?_ She asked herself. _**Hasn't he always hated being around other people. **__I don't think that's the reason. What could be another reason? __**Well maybe it might be that he thinks he everybody secretly hates him since he was once a rogue ninja and abandoned the leaf. **__That may be it. _

Sakura bit her apple and sat in front of Sasuke who was reading the medical book again. He lowered the book when he felt her stare through the book.

"Sasuke. We all care for you still."

Sasuke was taken back from her words.

"We're all glad you're back."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke said looking at her, the book now back on the coffee table.

"You don't want to go because you think that everyone else besides me and Naruto hate you."

"That's not it." He said.

"It is. You think that they just invited you because Naruto and I were there to correct them if they didn't. That's not it. They don't care about the past because now you're different."

Sasuke felt anger bubble up inside of him, it must've been the she was forcing her words on him in a way.

"Sakura stop."

"Why? I'm telling you the truth. They want you to be a part of our group. They aren't going to judge you."

"Sakura why is that you always try to get into my business!" Sasuke said in angered quickly standing up. The look in his eyes upset her since they reminded her of the time that he said the something similar to what he just said when they were genin.

Sakura looked away from him. "Go or stay by yourself. I don't care anymore." She stood up and walked away and went into her room and slammed the door.

Sasuke was surprised by her reaction. He was used to her reaction being hurt but she emitted anger. She had changed in this aspect. He was still annoyed that she was still trying to pry at his reasoning and thoughts. He huffed and went out her front door.

Sasuke sat in his couch in silence.

He reflected on the situation that happened a few minutes ago. He felt guilt going over the situation in his head. He shouldn't had blown up at Sakura because she was only trying to help. As he thought about it more flashbacks of their days as genin went through his head. The flashbacks were all of Sakura and how she tried to help him but he would tell her to bud out and tell her it was none of her business. All those times she was trying to help but he refused it because he only concentrated on what he saw. He was trying to make up all the bad things that he had done to her in the past years but there he went and added another thing. He sighed and put his face in his hands for a couple of seconds and then used one hand to push his hair back in frustration. He got up and went to take a shower.

_Maybe if I take a shower it'll make this feeling go away._

* * *

><p>Sakura paced around her room.<p>

"If Naruto wants him there he'll have to convince him himself. I'm leaving."

Sakura finished getting ready and left to Tenten's. She knocked on the door and Lee opened it. Next to him was Tenten.

"Welcome Sakura, you look very nice tonight." Lee said smiling.

"Lee's right. If someone doesn't end up dating you, I just might." Tenten said then laughed.

Sakura chuckled at Tenten's remark and then smiled. The two host that were dressed up as well led her to where the rest were. The rest of the teens were in the backyard all talking in a group.

"Billboard brow you look good in that dress. I like the way it matches your eye color." Ino said while running to her and then hugging her. The blonde was talking to Sai just before she caught a glimpse of her best friend's pink hair. Sai was staring at the both of them hug.

"I like the way you look in yours light blue looks good on you." Sakura said to the blonde.

Another blonde made his appearance.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled from a few meters away while waving his hand. He was standing in a group that consisted of Shikamaru who was still wearing his jounin vest with his other normal clothing, choji who was dressed nicely and the three members of team 8 which included Akamaru who was lying next to Kiba eating a piece of steak. Naruto excused himself from the group and ran to Sakura who still hugging Ino. The girls broke their hug.

"Hey Sakura. It you guys long enough to come." Naruto said assuming Sasuke came with her. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He didn't want to come and there was nothing I could do to change his mind so I didn't even try." Sakura said.

She lied. She did try but she was still upset at him to even explain the whole situation so she didn't.

Naruto saw how her eyes seemed hurt at first then flickered to annoyance.

"What happened? Both of her blonde friend's asked.

"Let's just let it go for now. It's time to have fun together." She smiled.

"I am so happy that you came." Lee said in a loud voice. "Now we are all here."

Ino, Naruto and Sakura looked in the direction of Lee's voice and saw Sasuke.

Naruto ran over to his best friend.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura. Sakura looked at him but then walked away. She took Naruto place the group that he was in earlier and joined in on their conversation. Sakura forgot the Uchiha's existence and began to have a good time with everybody making jokes and talking of the past times they all hang out together like this. Sasuke followed around Naruto the whole time. He would glance at Sakura from time to time which was unnoticed by everyone except her. Naruto went towards the group Sakura was in and Sakura saw as Sasuke came towards her group. She huffed and began to walk in the direction that led to where the veranda was. Sasuke sighed and went after her.

"Sakura wait."

She stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Let me talk to you."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry." He blurted. She said nothing but her annoyed facial expression softened.

Sasuke looked at the rest of the teenagers that were faraway to hear them.

"You expect everything to be okay now or something?" Sakura said looking away from him.

"Hn."

Her face went back to portraying annoyance. Sasuke sighed.

"When it's just us two I want to talk." Sasuke said. "but for now-"

"We'll put it aside. I get it." Sakura finished his sentence.

"Thank you." He said turning around in the direction where the others were. He turned his head back to talk to Sakura. "Let's go."

She was back to normal knowing that they would talk later. She smiled softly. "okay."

All of the teens sat around a fire. a picture of Neji was placed in between Lee and Tenten which was his spot whenever they all hung out like this. The fire had a grill grate placed on top which had pieces of barbecue. They all began to eat and say funny stories.

"Remember that time you and Naruto were stuck together for days." Sakura began to laugh.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other at remembering that time and then remember the kiss that they shared accidentally. They both looked away. That was their secret and they well sure that nobody heard that part of the story.

"No way, I thought you guys were kidding when you said that." Kiba said.

"No. We were seriously stuck." Naruto said sighing.

"So did you guys sleep at your house or your house?" Kiba asked pointing to Naruto then Sasuke.

"Sasuke's. He couldn't stand my apartment."

"Why?"

"Because it was infested with trash." Sasuke said.

"It wasn't that bad."

Sasuke scoffed and everyone laughed knowing why Sasuke scoffed.

After a couple of more hours they all began to go their separate ways. Naruto went along with team 8. Sai went along with team 10 since he was talking to Ino. Sakura and Sasuke were the last ones leaving.

"Are you sure you guys don't want help cleaning up?" Sakura asked.

"There is hardly any mess." Tenten said.

"Besides it's gives us something to do Sakura!" Lee said picking up small pieces of trash off of the floor.

"Okay then, we'll be going. Thank you for everything goodbye." She said smiling.

Sasuke nodded showing them that he meant to say the same thing as her.

"It was nothing. I really love spending time with all of you, and so does Lee."

"Roger!" Lee yelled from several feet away. Sakura chuckled at Lee's actions.

Sasuke and Sakura soon made it out the door and walked back to Sakura's apartment. They sat down on her couch and it was silent for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Sasuke said.

"It's fine." Sakura said. "It's my fault for not learning the first time." She paused then continued. "I always seem to get under your skin when I try to help you. You don't need my help. "

"Stop." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"Don't blame yourself." Sasuke averted his gaze from her and looked at the kitchen light. "I'm sorry for all those times too….all the times I got angry at you for trying to help."

"You always wanted to get to know me but I always shoved you out. I don't want to do that anymore…"

"Oh." Was all Sakura could say since she didn't expect him to say that.

"Hn."

There was silence in the air for a few moments.

"Sakura I want to know what happened while I was gone from the village." Sasuke said.

He had always been curious deep down to know the experiences they went through during his leave and he finally asked someone who could tell him. Sakura shocked at first then smiled. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Did I do good? Tenten's apartment has a backyard since she likes arranging get togethers. Sorry for the late update. Anatomy has been kicking my ass to study because I can't fail because I'm too lazy to take it again. I have a co-written story with SeussPepper called Sasuke's Darkness check it out. It's really good. Next to be updated will be Children of business so tell your friends. **

**Cheez-its are great and so are you**

**So, why don't you Fave/Follow/Review? c: **


End file.
